Beloved Sister
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Blossom is having strange dreams... what could they mean?


Beloved Sister  
  
By: Wickedclowns101  
  
Author notes – My first PpG slash fic. After I read 'Secrets and Surprises' by Forlay, I became fascinated with the show. But I wasn't watching for the entertainment, I was looking for character relationships. How each character reacted to every other character. This is the end result. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
  
  
There I was, running through an open field. I didn't know why, I just knew that I was running to someone. Someone calling my name. the voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. All I could hear was "Blossom… help me Blossom. Make it stop… hurry…"  
  
KAA-THWACKK!  
  
My eyes snapped open. I was at school, in my French class. My teacher, Ms. Phelps, was standing over my desk with a ruler.  
  
"Excuse et moi, mademoiselle Utonium. Ecouter! Ecouter!" she yelled.  
  
"Oui, Madame." I opened my book. A dream! I thought. I'd been having that same dream a lot lately, but always, I wake up right before I find out who is calling me.  
  
BRRRRIIIIINNNNG!!!  
  
Whew, saved by the bell.  
  
"Au revoir classe! Bon! A devoir c'est ajourd'hui, la page dix-sept, et dix-huit!" She called as I flew out the door.  
  
I waited at the flagpole for Buttercup. It was a pain not having the same classes anymore, even if we were fourteen, and in high school.  
  
She flew up behind me. I didn't even notice at first. I was too busy thinking about the dream.  
  
"Hey! Are we gonna go home, or what Red?" I smiled.  
  
I still couldn't believe how much we'd changed since starting high school. Buttercup especially. She let her hair grow longer now, it was down a little past her shoulders. She had on emerald earrings that the professor had gotten her for our thirteenth birthday. She wore green hip-hugger jeans, and a white shirt overlapped in a green vest. Everything on her was green, except her ruby red lipstick.  
  
I looked down at myself. I guessed I had changed too. I wore a red miniskirt, and a red top with our school's logo on it. I had long since removed my red bow, but I had just recently replaced it with a Tierra, pulling back my long red hair. To top it all off, I had become little Miss Preppy. Also known as, a cheerleader.  
  
"Aren't we going to wait for Bubbles?" I asked grittily.  
  
"Hello-o? are you awake today? Bubbles is home sick, remember?" Buttercup said tolerantly.  
  
"Oh, yeah." I said simply.  
  
I grabbed my bag, and flew after Buttercup. As we neared the house, I saw the Professor's car leave the driveway, and speed toward the city.  
  
"What's up with that?" I asked Buttercup. She shrugged.  
  
I touched down on the sidewalk, and opened the door. It was hot inside, evidence the Bubbles had been home all day. I walked into the kitchen, while Buttercup followed me. I found a note pinned on the refridgerator. It read:  
  
Girls, sorry I couldn't be home to meet you today, I'll call as soon as I can. Your sister collapsed in midair, and I had to take her to the hospital. See you later,  
  
-Prof  
  
"Oh gosh," I said.  
  
"What is it?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"It's Bubbles. The Professor had to take her to the hospital." I choked out the words.  
  
"Man, she must be really sick. I hope there aren't any monster attacks while she's away." Buttercup said worridly. Despite my feelings, I smiled.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that." I said.  
  
-  
  
The Professor didn't call until later that evening. I had been waiting by the phone ever since I read the note. I did homework, practiced a few cheers.  
  
Buttercup was up in our room, writing in her stupid diary, that she never let anyone look in. the phone scared me half to death when it finally rang.  
  
"Professor?" I said hastily.  
  
"Yes honey. Are you two--" I cut him off.  
  
"Where are you? Are you going to be home tonight? Is Bubbles okay?" I said quickly.  
  
"Slow down Blossom! First of all, I'm still at the hospital. I don't think I'll be home tonight, the doctor said that Bubbles is in pretty bad shape. They say, she had a compound stroke." As his words went through me, I felt as I might faint. I, unlike Buttercup, knew what a compound stroke meant. She could die.  
  
"Blossom? Blossom, are you there?" I had let the receiver hang.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Professor." I said.  
  
"Will you two girls be all right by yourselves tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we'll be fine. But will she be okay?" I asked. The Professor hesitated before answering.  
  
"The doctors are doing the best they can, Blossom." I sighed sadly. I knew what the hesitation had meant.  
  
"O…okay, we'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Why don't you girls fly over to the hospital tomorrow when you're ready? Tomorrow is Saturday, so you wont have to worry about school." He said.  
  
"Okay Professor. I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." I hung up the phone.  
  
"Buttercup!" I yelled at the ceiling.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Buttercup!!!" I yelled louder.  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
"BUTTERCUP!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She floated out of the room and stared at me like I'd done something wrong. For about a minute, we just stared at each other, eyes glaring at one another. Then, we burst out laughing.  
  
It's true, we had changed. And not just physically, that was to be expected. But our persona's had changed since we were little girls.  
  
I guess I was always a little bossy, but that was to be expected of a leader. I vividly remember Buttercup and I going at each others throats on many occasions. Now, we were like best friends.  
  
I needed an outlet for my extra energy, and my unique leader skills, so becoming head cheerleader seemed to fit like a glove.  
  
I guess Buttercup needed the same thing. She was in the drama program now, and a fine actress she was! She had been acclaimed as not only one of the Power puff Girls, but also a rising talent capable of making a living off her acting skills. Even with all that going on, she still pulled in near- perfect grades.  
  
But… Bubbles too, had changed. She had always been the happy medium between Buttercup and I. Now though, she had become reclusive. And she didn't leave the house very much. Her grades were slipping, and I hadn't seen a smile on her face in ages.  
  
I had talked to both Buttercup and the Professor about it, and they both agreed it was a phase. But still, I was worried. And now with this happening, I felt even worse.  
  
"Where is the Professor?" Buttercup asked nonchalantly.  
  
"He's still at the hospital with Bubbles." I answered.  
  
"She's that bad off, eh?" she asked.  
  
"They… they said she had a stroke. The Professor doesn't think she's doing very well." Buttercup's expression immediately turned to worry.  
  
"He said we should come by the hospital after we wake up tomorrow." I said, tears forming in my eyes. Buttercup held me in her arms as I cried, and nodded.  
  
-  
  
I didn't sleep very well that night. I had the dream again. Once again, I was running through an open meadow, following the voice.  
  
"Blossom… help me Blossom. Make it stop…"  
  
My eyes snapped open.  
  
I was in my bed. In my house. My bed was damp with sweat. I could almost feel the adrenaline being pumped into my body. I looked around the room. Bubbles' bed, empty. Buttercups bed, empty. Where was she? I thought.  
  
I made my way downstairs, and heard a soft sniffle. I floated over to the couch, and found Buttercup, sobbing into her nightgown. I knew she knew I was there. I just sat down and hugged her. She put her head on my shoulder, and cried.  
  
"Why did it have to be her? I know I used to tease her and all, but she's still my sister! I love her," I wrapped my arm around her head, and squeezed.  
  
"It's alright Buttercup. It isn't your fault, and she's going to be fine." I lifted her head up and looked into her big, green eyes. "She's going to be fine." I repeated.  
  
By the way she stopped sobbing, I could tell that I had convinced her. I just wish I had convinced myself.  
  
-  
  
"Come on!" Buttercup yelled at me.  
  
"Pipe down! I'll be out in a minute!"  
  
It was the next day. I was in the bathroom, and had just finished putting on my makeup. I was wearing a red tube top, and white shorts. I had my hair down around my left shoulder, rather than straight back.  
  
The Professor had gotten us each a pair of earrings for our thirteenth birthday. Buttercups were emeralds, Bubbles' were sapphires, and mine were rubies.  
  
I finished putting on my maskera, and floated out to where Buttercup was waiting, rather impatiently. She took one look at me, and laughed.  
  
"You're going to see the Professor, in a hospital, looking like that?" she asked.  
  
I opened my eyes wide, and spread my arms.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You look like you're ready to go to the winterball, get wasted, and make out with some guy you don't even know." She replied. I punched her in the shoulder.  
  
She looked over, and looked down my shirt. She took her hand, and lifted up my left breast.  
  
"No bra, either?" I folded my arms across my chest and blushed.  
  
"Buttercup!!!" I yelled angrily. She laughed.  
  
"Come on Bloss, we're flesh and blood!"  
  
"Still, that was over the line!" I retorted.  
  
"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. Now lets go!"  
  
We took off toward Townsville. While in the air, Buttercup started at it again.  
  
"If you don't mind me saying, you're really lucky."  
  
"Why is that?" I asked.  
  
"Your breasts. They felt so firm. Mine aren't at all like that." I blushed. I should have kept my mouth shut, but I didn't.  
  
"Well, what size bra do you wear?" I asked  
  
"36b." she answered.  
  
"I'm only 32b, but I don't wear that. I wear a size smaller. It's kind of an unwritten rule at our school for being a cheerleader. It helps keep them firm." I couldn't believe I just said that!  
  
We didn't say anything else after that for a few minutes.  
  
"Blossom, about last night…" Buttercup finally said.  
  
"Don't worry, Buttercup. My lips are sealed." She smiled.  
  
We landed on the sidewalk in front of the hospital, and walked through the door. Buttercup sat down on one of the chairs, while I went up to the counter. There was a young secretary, about twenty four years old.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Bubbles Utonium is in?" I asked gingerly.  
  
"Of course, Blossom. She's in the CICU down at the end of the hall. Room two." She said.  
  
"Thank you," I motioned for Buttercup to follow me.  
  
Oh no, I thought. CICU meant Children's Intensive Care Unit. When I opened the door, I gasped. My hands came up to cover my mouth. Buttercup looked the same way.  
  
"Oh, gosh." She whispered.  
  
Bubbles was hooked up with IV's, breathing tubes, and electrostatic patches that brought up her heartbeat, and a bunch of other stuff measured in ghostly, green lines.  
  
The Professor was sitting next to her, holding her hand. He turned his head and saw us standing in the doorway. He motioned for us to come in with his free hand.  
  
"She's been in a coma since yesterday." The Professor said sadly.  
  
"The doctor's said that she… that she only has a thirty percent chance of pulling through. She had a compound stroke. Three of the four arteries to her heart were blocked off. They repaired the blockage, but it only has a thirty percent chance of holding." He looked like he was fighting back tears. He was. He finally broke down.  
  
"Oh… my little girl!" he sobbed as he took her hand in both of his. I put my arm around his shoulder.  
  
We stayed at the hospital, until about a half hour before visiting hours were over.  
  
"Girls, I'm going to go home and take care of some stuff with work." The Professor said.  
  
"I'll fly you home." Buttercup offered.  
  
"Okay, are you coming Blossom?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'm going to stay for a while longer. I'll be home in an hour though." I said. They nodded, and left.  
  
I looked at her. She was so weak, so vulnerable right now. I took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Come on Bubbles. You have to pull through, for all of us." I saw her eyelids twitch.  
  
"Bubbles???" I asked softly. Her eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Bl… Blossom. Help me, Blossom. Make the pain stop. Please," she said.  
  
I reeled back. "It's you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Please Blossom. Make the pain go away," she said.  
  
I don't know what happened next. I guess my emotions took over, because the next thing I felt, were her lips pressed against mine. I jerked back. A small smile graced Bubbles' face.  
  
"Th… thank you, Blossom. I… I guess, I've always loved you," I was to shocked to say anything.  
  
"Here. Take this, and give it to Mr. Jonas at the mortuary." She handed me a manila envelope.  
  
With the last of her strength, she lifted her head off the bed, and kissed me again. I let her do it. I may have even kissed back.  
  
"T… tell Buttercup and the Professor, that I love them." She fell silent.  
  
"Bubbles?" no answer.  
  
"Bubbles?!?!" I leaned down to her head. I didn't hear her breathing.  
  
"Oh no. Oh God, Bubbles!! Someone help!" I screamed. Doctors and nurses rushed the room, trying desperately to save the fallen Power Puff Girl. But in the end, they failed. She was pronounced dead, at 9:11 pm.  
  
Her funeral was one week later. Thousands of people showed up to pay their last respect to Bubbles. She was buried in a sapphire encased casket, at the top of Townsville Cemetery.  
  
The mayor dedicated a monument to her, and declared it Powerpuff memorial day. No one wore a smile that day.  
  
That night, I had the dream again. Once again, I was running through an open field. Only this time, I didn't wake up. I followed the voice, and emerged into a large cavern, with a crystal blue lake at its center. On the far end of the lake, was a shining white light. As I got closer, I realized, that it was Bubbles.  
  
She wore a flowing white gown. But the strange things, were the wings. She looked at me.  
  
"Help me, Blossom." She looked down at her feet.  
  
Around each ankle, were two ropes. One white, one green. I untied them, and slipped them off her feet. I stood up. she put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She leaned her head in close, and kissed me. To my surprise, I kissed back. It seemed to last forever, but at last, she broke it.  
  
"Thank you, Blossom. And goodbye." She turned, spread her wings, and began to fly away.  
  
"Wait!" I called. She turned her head.  
  
"Why? Why did you have to go?" she just smiled, and kept flying.  
  
"Please! Tell me!" I screamed.  
  
"Huh?" I looked around. I was awake. The Professor and Buttercup were sitting at the foot of my bed. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. My eyes were wet with tears.  
  
"Bad dream, honey?" the Professor asked. I thought for a moment.  
  
"No. not at all." I said.  
  
(15 years later)  
  
"Are we there yet, mom?" Julian asked me.  
  
"We're almost there, Julian." I sent a smile, and rolled my eyes at Jason, my husband. Julian had asked the same question three minutes earlier.  
  
Jason gave me a 'He's your son' look.  
  
I was twenty-nine years old now. I had left Townsville when I met Jason in college. We'd been married for seven years, and had a five year old son.  
  
Like the Professor wanted, I majored in physics. But I had a passion for law. Now, I was a very respected lawyer in my home town of Palm Springs, California.  
  
After Bubbles died, I spent most of my free time trying to decipher my dream. Until I finally figured it out. She was being tied down by mortal coils. The white rope symbolized the Professor. The green rope symbolized Buttercup.  
  
And the kiss… our kiss… set her free.  
  
We pulled up to the cemetery. I could see the others. Buttercup was with her husband, Jeff. They were with their two children, twins actually, Brittany and Stephanie.  
  
The Professor was there, along with his wife, who I had long known as Ms. Keane.  
  
The Mayor an Ms. Bellum even showed up. it was the fifteenth Powerpuff Memorial day.  
  
The envelope Bubbles had given me that night… I had given it to Mr. Jonas. The note contained a sonnet which was now engraved on her monument. It read:  
  
"Wherefore do not you a mightier way,  
  
Make war upon this bloody tyrant, Time?  
  
And fortify yourself, in your decay,  
  
With means more blessed than my barren rhyme?  
  
Now stand I the top of many happy hours;  
  
And many maidens gardens yet unset,  
  
With virtous wish, would bear your living flowers  
  
So much liker, than your painted counterfeit:  
  
So should the lines of life that life repair,  
  
With this, time's pencil, or my pupil pen.  
  
Neither in inward worth, nor outward fair,  
  
Can make you live yourself, in the eyes of men,  
  
To give away yourself, keeps yourself still  
  
And you must live, drawn by your own sweet skill"  
  
William Shakespear 


End file.
